<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by PotionChemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837805">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist'>PotionChemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy reconnected through a research project at St. Mungo's and have been spending time together ever since.</p><p>On Lucius' birthday, Hermione decides it's time for them to take the next step.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts">smithandbarrowman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first solo Lumione!</p><p>Only seems fitting to send this one to smithandbarrowman as we wrap up Strictly Lumione's first birthday.</p><p>Thank you so much for inviting me into the SL family, for writing with me, for helping me with my solo projects, and for being a great friend - even half a world away. I'm so thankful for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring in the mirror, I examined my reflection, making sure that my curls were perfectly set and my lipstick was applied evenly. Everything had to be perfect tonight, from my lingerie to my words to the scene I set in my flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, I didn’t put this much effort into a simple meet-up, but this one… This one was special. This one had taken months of subtle flirtation and several ‘chance’ encounters to get started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had told me that I’d end up falling in love with Lucius Malfoy, I would’ve laughed in their face and told them they’d had too much firewhisky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, from the moment he stepped into my office at St Mungo’s, I felt something between us. It wasn’t the blind hatred from my youth or simple sexual attraction. No, it was something much, much deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he offered his forearm to me, allowing me to study the residual magic in his Dark Mark, I was shocked. I’d expected Draco to turn up for the study, along with a few other younger Death Eaters that hadn’t been deemed dangerous enough for Azkaban.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t expected Lucius Malfoy, the man who had built Draco’s prejudice from the ground up and dueled me when I was a teenager, to be interested in my research on the Dark Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Granger, I’d like to know if there is a way to remove this from my arm,” he said, his dark grey eyes focusing on me in a way that I’d never experienced before. “This… is not who I am anymore. I’d like to be rid of all ties to the Dark—to Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing my hand over the tattoo, I felt shivers run up and down my spine. I knew I wasn’t reacting to the curse that had put it there; I’d already gone through this with several other former Death Eaters. No, I had been reacting to the man seated across from me, the man I’d considered a heartless bastard since I was twelve years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When my thumb stroked over the black skull marring his flesh, Lucius hissed and the snake writhed. This reaction was stronger than any of the others had been. Draco, for example, had barely moved or made a peep while I examined his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lucius…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was different. Everything about him seemed foreign and new. He was uncharted territory—a mystery—and I couldn’t resist trying to figure him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that very first day in my office, that was what I’d been trying to do, and it had led us to this night, the path filled with deep conversations about remorse and grief, Muggle cafes and restaurants, and ever-growing sexual tension.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the events of the past year had been entirely unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As my Floo roared to life, I turned away, looking out my living room window. My back would be to him, and I knew his eyes would immediately drift down to my arse and my legs. I’d caught him looking hundreds of times by now, and I’d worn the highest heels I had just for him tonight. With the extra four inches added to my height, I still wouldn’t be as tall as him, but my legs would look longer and my skirt shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard his breath hitch and smirked to myself, swirling my glass of wine before taking a slow sip before I turned. When I met his eyes, I said, “Good evening, Lucius. I hope you’ve had an enjoyable birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he didn’t try to hide it—he looked me up and down, taking in the tight black dress, the black stockings, the shoes—and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have, but it appears it’s going to get even better,” he replied, his boldness nearly catching me off-guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recovering quickly, I moved to the small liquor cabinet I kept in my flat, bending down to get the firewhisky out for him. I chilled the glass with magic and poured his drink. Before I’d turned to face him, his hand was on my waist and he swept all of my long curls over one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never touched me so casually, and goosebumps rose on my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt his breath on my ear, warm and soft, and my eyelids fluttered shut. Waiting for him to speak, my heart sped up, but I didn’t move, too frozen by his proximity to do anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe,” he finally murmured. “Ms Granger, I don’t want you to faint. Where would that leave us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhaling shakily, I asked, “Would you like your firewhisky now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sounded all wrong in that moment—almost awkward—but Lucius just chuckled, the deep rumble of it nearly making my legs turn to jelly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose a drink would be welcome. I have something I’d like to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second, I steeled myself and turned to face him, but his hand didn’t leave me; it dragged from the curve of my waist across the small of back, settling there. I offered the glass to him and he accepted it, our fingers brushing as he took it from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab your wine, Hermione,” he said, my name sounding like a purr. “Let’s sit down and talk a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he pulled away, making his way towards the small dining table. It was only a handful steps from where we were standing, but the distance he’d put between us made me long for his touch again. I followed his instruction, picking up my glass and sitting down at the table, adjacent to him rather than across from him. I angled my body towards his, crossing my legs at the knee and drawing his attention again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning,” he began. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he couldn’t find the words, my confidence came back. “Sexy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat bobbed. “That is certainly the right word, though I don’t generally use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, I said, “No, I can’t imagine you saying so in front of others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes continued to take in my appearance, he asked, “Is this—I mean to say—Why did you go to the trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday,” I answered, taking a sip of my wine. “I wanted tonight to be different. Special. It’s the first time we’ve spent your birthday together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, well, I wanted to make things very clear to you,” I admitted. “We’ve been spending time together for almost a year, and I’ve tried to be subtle—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he chuckled, cutting me off. I cocked my head in question. “You’ve not been subtle at all, Hermione. I have noticed the changes. I just haven’t acted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My expression must have fallen because he continued, “Not because I’m not interested. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested. I am a widower. I am so much older than you. We have more issues between us than those—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from my seat, I moved closer, placing my palms on his shoulders and looking down at him. His hands automatically moved to my hips, holding me there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it seem like I care?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. But you are still young and reckless. You’ve never been a normal, reasonable person. You are brave to a fault sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gryffindor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am well aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I punctuated my point by shifting and sitting on his lap. Automatically, his arms wrapped around my waist, finding their way like we’d sat this way a hundred times before. Placing a hand on his cheek, I turned his face towards mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, it took months for me to fully see you this way. At first, I was shaken by my attraction to you. That’s why I waited so long to start acting on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attraction? Is that what this is?” he asked, his tongue darting out over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, I said, “It’s a lot of things, but it started as attraction. I felt something the first time I touched your arm in my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I said firmly, not wanting him to misunderstand. “I’d touched quite a few Dark Marks before yours. I’d never shivered afterwards. It was you specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good shivering?” There was hope lacing his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely good shivering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes moved to my lips. “Tell me some of the other things this is. Besides attraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I formulated my response, one of his hands settled on my knee, and it became more difficult to think, let alone speak. When his thumb started stroking against the silk of my stocking, it became nearly impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I need to know,” he said quietly. “I need to know what this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, I spoke. “It’s friendship. It’s forgiveness. It’s been learning that people can change over time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused, unsure if I should continue. But then I remembered his words from a few minutes before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are brave to a fault sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then it became more. Respect and trust and, well, a bit of obsession if I’m honest about it. Lust and attraction and desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t those last three all the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I stated. “Lust is purely sexual, and it wasn’t all that surprising given the way you look. I wanted to see more of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And attraction?” he asked, his hand drifting a bit higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brain was focusing on the lust, on the sex I’d been imagining for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find so many things about you attractive.” My voice was husky, my arousal evident to me. “You’re intelligent. You’re kind. You actually listen to me when I speak, even when it’s about something that you’re not particularly interested in. You give me your full attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on. I rather enjoy hearing about how wonderful I am,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slapping his chest, I shifted, causing his hand to move back towards my knee. “Your change of heart has been genuine. I can feel it. You don’t believe that I’m inferior to you anymore, and you hate that you used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And desire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My teeth sank into my bottom lip, pulling his attention there. He squirmed and I nearly laughed; it was so clichéd, but he definitely found it sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the obvious, of course,” I began. “But desire… It’s about wishing for and longing for, and I long for you—everything about you—whenever we’re apart. You’re always on my mind, Lucius, and it’s not only because I want to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled my head down, kissing me hard before I could tell him that I wanted to fuck him. We both groaned at the contact and I smiled against his lips, happy that he seemed to be just as relieved as I was. When his tongue ran along the seam of my lips, I imagined how it would feel if he repeated the motion significantly lower, and my body completely took over. I opened my mouth while shifting to straddle him, desperate to be closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his hands move to my arse, I became more aggressive, wanting to show him that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. I’d wanted it for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rough with me, grabbing and squeezing hard. When I broke the kiss to suggest moving to the bedroom, he spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question surprised me so much that I didn’t answer. His fingers tapped against my arse, trying to prompt me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many men, Hermione? Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed hard. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips kissed their way from the base of my throat up to my ear. “I want to know. I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” I replied. “None of them matter. You’re the only one I want, Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he wanted to fight me on my answer, but he held his tongue. I could see the possessiveness in his eyes—I had noticed it before at functions whenever another man would touch me—and it made me even wetter for him. I wanted to belong to him, for him to lay claim to me so everyone knew I was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d been his for months, even if he hadn’t known it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving his hands to the tops of my thighs, he ran his palms along the stockings, stopping when he reached the hem of my skirt and looking to me for permission. I kissed him again and he ventured higher, finding the lace edging and the garters. He stilled, realising that I’d dressed up even beneath the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, his lips pulled away and he leaned his forehead against my chest, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to kill me,” he stated. “This is going to be an embarrassingly short encounter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping my chin, I kissed the top of his head. “I guess you’ll just need to make me come before we start fucking then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at me again, colour blooming in his cheeks. “I am certain I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certain you can, as well. It won’t be difficult at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked, his hand venturing higher, his fingers stroking over the damp fabric covering my centre. “Oh, my darling, you are absolutely dripping. Would you like me to touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpering, I nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, Hermione?” His fingers pressed a bit harder, my knickers sliding against my throbbing clit and making me shudder. “Would you like me to continue like this? Or perhaps fuck you with my fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me however you’d like,” I said, rising up higher on my knees to give him better access. “Just don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around me and stood, carrying me down the hallway to my bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like more space,” he began. “And as much as I’ve enjoyed having you on my lap, I want to lay you down and spread you out the first time I touch you properly. I want to be able to reach every part of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my cunt clench at his words; I wanted that, too. I wanted him to own every inch of me, to mark me, to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius,” I murmured, knowing I needed to tell him something ahead of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to…” The words died in my throat and he looked into my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me?” he asked, and I nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt his magic slip into my mind, coaxing my fantasies forward. When he got the point, he groaned and moved faster, tossing me onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His patience gone, he pulled my dress up and tore my knickers off, leaving the garters and stockings in place. When I tried to wiggle my feet out of my shoes, he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanish the dress,” he commanded, his voice deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, picturing the dress on its hanger in my closet and sending it there. When I looked up at him, his eyes were taking in the black lace covering my breasts, my nipples poking through and visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I saw—that’s what you want? The first time we do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” I replied, my hand moving to my breast and palming it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his cufflinks and began rolling his sleeves up. “Very well. It’s my birthday, but I suppose I can grant your wish with a few twists of my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d unbuttoned his shirt, baring his torso to me, he grabbed my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the bed, flipping me onto my stomach. “Get comfortable. You’re going to be in this position for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was suddenly grateful for the height the heels gave me. I was bent over the foot of the bed, my arse in the air, and he wasn’t touching me. His eyes caressed me, though; I could feel them examining every inch of me. His trousers brushed the backs of my legs before he leaned down, covering my body with his and pressing me into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to take you on a proper date and make love to you,” he whispered in my ear. “But this works just as well. I think it may even be an improvement. Your cunt is swollen and needy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” I admitted. “Please touch me, Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he rocked his hips forward, I felt his erection graze against me, his fine trousers likely coated by my body’s wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made me moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his weight was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d dropped to his knees behind me, his fingers teasing along my slit and making me squirm with need. The tip of one slipped inside of me, testing me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wet for me,” he marveled. “What do you want first, Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent, wanting him to choose for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t move, I said, “It’s your birthday. You choose whatever you’d like, as long as you make me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his long fingers slid into me, gently twisting and crooking. I clenched around it, wanting to hold him inside of me. He explored, looking for the places and the angles that made me tremble and flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my darling, so responsive. So greedy for me,” he said, working a second finger into me and quickening his pace. “Are you close already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been worked up for months,” I panted. “Of course I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb circled my clit once and I saw stars, teetering on the edge of my first orgasm at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer, I think,” he said. “Can you wait just a little longer for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to take a step back, to disconnect my mind from my body a bit. “I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I like patience and persistence,” he commented, still tormenting me with his fingers. “You’ve shown me those already, of course, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My moan interrupted him and he stilled his movements. He leaned forward and started kissing along the back of my thigh, his heat of his mouth seeping through the stockings, warming them as he moved higher. When he reached the top, his fingers withdrew, his tongue gently rubbing along my slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shuddered and whimpered, trying to stand so I could turn over. When I felt the palm of his hand press into my lower back, holding me in place, I stopped trying to fight it. I’d never received oral sex in this position, but if he wanted me this way, I’d try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d try anything for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue flexed and hardened, focusing its attention on my swollen clit. I folded my arms on the mattress and placed my head against them, facing down. One of his hands kneaded my arse while his tongue drove me mad. When my legs started shaking, he sucked on the skin of my inner thigh rather than giving me what I wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torture and denial felt like it went on for an hour, though I knew it was likely only a few minutes. My hands were fisting the duvet and my own panting breaths were heating my skin because of the position I was in. My breasts were aching to be touched and my thighs were straining from standing stationary in this position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me come,” I begged. “Please, Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and I felt the vibrations of it against my cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn over,” he said, and I did it, though it felt more like an ungraceful flop. “Spread your legs wider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening myself to him, I felt the anticipation building. His hands stroked along my thighs and his eyes devoured every inch of me. My hand moved to my breast, pulling the flimsy black lace cup down and exposing my nipple. As I palmed myself, my back started to arch and Lucius grabbed my hips, pulling them to the edge of the bed and making me cry out in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slid back inside of me immediately, my body wet enough for him that there was no resistance, and he sucked on my clit hard. It felt like a live wire had been pressed to my skin—the jolt of sexual energy coursing through me was nearly too much for me to bear. Within seconds, I was coming, clenching and releasing around his fingers, moaning and trying to lift my hips, desperate to keep fucking his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius didn’t stop touching me, prolonging the waves of my climax as long as he could. When I finally calmed, he gently withdrew, rising to his feet and looking down on my mostly bare body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exquisite,” he remarked, his tented trousers drawing my attention. “You are beautiful, and you taste so sweet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched him undress hungrily—the subtle movements of removing socks and shoes without reaching for them, the way he shrugged his shirt from his broad shoulders, the unbuckling of his belt—and he smirked down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me,” he said as his fingers started to unbutton his trousers. “Rub your pussy. Keep it nice and wet for me, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, waiting for me to comply. As soon as my fingers circled my clit, he kept going, slowly removing his trousers and standing at the edge of the bed in only his pants, his cock straining against the black fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When my breaths started to escape my lips more quickly, stuttering out of me as one hand worked between my legs and the other moved to my breast, his eyes locked on mine, their grey depths filled with intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, show me,” I panted. “I want to see you. I want to really imagine you inside of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slid under the waistband and pumped along his shaft a few times, teasing me. Finally, he pulled the pants off and stepped forward, his length leading the way. As he stood between my open thighs, his eyes drifted down to watch my hand. I dipped my fingers inside myself, pulling some of the wetness out for him to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he said, leaning down and capturing my wrist before sucking the tips of my fingers between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock notched against my entrance of its own accord, like it knew where it belonged, and I wrapped a leg around his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your mind, I had you on your hands and knees for me,” he reminded me. “If you want that, we’re going to have to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to form words, I took a moment. “In my mind, you just took control,” I replied. “Fuck me however </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to, Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and pulled my other thigh up. “Straighten your legs, flat against my torso,” he commanded, and I obeyed. He wrapped an arm around them, hugging them close. My body was a right angle on the bed and his prick was pressed against me, making me even more needy for him. I shifted, rubbing myself on his tip. “Vanish the bra, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gone before I could even close my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as my tits were bare, one of his hands dropped down and guided himself inside of me. We both groaned at the feeling, our bodies relishing the feeling of finally becoming one. His first few movements were gentle slides, allowing me to stretch and accommodate him, and then his hips started snapping sharply, jolting me further up the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t speak or cry out his name, only focusing on how he felt, on how his body slammed into mine. Knowing he was watching me, I made eye contact, my mouth opening as I cried out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to touch you,” he growled. “Gods, I need to get closer to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out of me, removed my shoes, and climbed onto the bed. He knelt and reached for my hand, pulling me up. When he sat back on his haunches, his erection jutting forward, I leaned down and licked him from base to tip, unfazed by my own taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” he said, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me up. He positioned me on his lap, straddling him, and entered me from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I started to ride him, his hands roamed my body, squeezing my breasts as they bounced with my movements and pinching my nipples, skimming down to the apex of my thighs and teasing my clit. His lips sucked on the skin of my neck and shoulder, leaving marks on my skin that I would cherish for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I turned my head, Lucius captured my lips, kissing me like he needed me more than the air he breathed. My movements slowed so our lips could stay connected and his hands began to guide me, rocking me slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rush,” he murmured between kisses. “We have all night, and you feel so good like this, slow and steady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I was moving at his pace on my own, one of his hands moved to my clit, circling it slowly and making me shudder with pleasure. I lifted my arm, draping it backwards, my fingers tangling in his hair and holding his face against my neck. As his teeth grazed my skin, he pinched the swollen bundle of nerves, rolling it lightly between his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My orgasm crashed into me slowly, making my body quake from head to toe, as he kept up the slower, gentle pace. It was sensual and intimate, so much different from my fantasy, but so welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come for me, Hermione,” he groaned. “You’re so fucking tight right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I could feel that I was, my muscles desperate to keep him inside of me, for his hard cock to keep stroking against the nerves inside of me. My toes were curling and I was moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I vaguely registered him saying he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but I didn’t care. I was still high on the rush he’d given me. As he came, he hugged me tight to his body, and his teeth sank into my shoulder, stifling the sounds he was making. When I finally came back to my senses, I felt his hand resting over the lacy garter belt I was still wearing and I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I vanish the rest now?” I asked, my voice a bit hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius lifted me off his cock and guided me back to the bed. “I’ll finish unwrapping my birthday gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unhooked the garters deftly, his fingers caressing my skin and making me smile. As he rolled the stockings down my legs, his lips and tongue savoured my bared skin. He grabbed the garter belt and I lifted my hips so he could slide it all the way off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we were both completely bare, he settled next to me on the mattress, leaning down to kiss my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was more than I ever could’ve asked for,” he said. “Completely unexpected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into his eyes, I replied, “It’s funny. Before you arrived, I was thinking that you were completely unexpected. I never would’ve guessed that this”—I gestured between us—“would feel so right.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling my face against his chest, I hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think I’d be getting a new witch to court for my birthday, but I’m certainly not going to complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pressed my lips to the skin over his heart. “I look forward to being properly courted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we held each other in the dim light of my bedroom, I felt a calm and completeness I’d been searching for since the end of the war. A comfortable silence enveloped us; the only sounds present were breaths and heartbeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I remembered the dessert I’d stowed away for celebration. I started to get up and he held me tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just where do you think you’re going?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “I have one more surprise for you, but I have to go get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m almost ready to bury myself in you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, I said, “I’ll be right back. Less than a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled but let me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scurrying down the hall and into the kitchen, I retrieved the chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting, knowing he had a secret sweet tooth, but only indulged every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I conjured a single candle and placed it in the center, running my fingertips over the wick to light it wandlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I turned around, Lucius was there, watching me and smiling. He moved forward, still completely naked, and looked down at the cupcake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect,” he replied. “I’m feeling a bit hungry, and that icing… I bet I can find something better to spread it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped and he quickly grabbed the cupcake from my hand, blowing out the candle. He dipped his finger in the frosting and offered it to me. Taking it between my lips, I sucked, swirling my tongue around the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the little dessert back down and pulled me flush against him, his cock pressing into my stomach. “I’d like it very much if you’d repeat what you just did to my finger a bit lower. That is my birthday wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, I dropped to my knees, and looked up at him. “Only if I can have some more frosting.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>